Un séjour aux sources mouvementé
by Himiko-Sama
Summary: AxH.Un Hikaru qui pensait avoir quelques jours de repos pour comprendre ses sentiments et qui se retrouve avec une sangsue bien accrochée et celui qui le perturbe tant, tout deux bien décidés à l'avoir...migraine en perspective pour un certain semi blond.


Auteur : Himiko-Sama

Série : Hikaru no Go

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, kawai, tout ti léger Lime de rien du tout, ti peu aussi d'humour ?!?

Couple : AkiraxHikaru POWA !!!! XD

Disclamers :

Himiko-Sama : Les droits sur les personnages sont rien qu'à moi je les achetés au marché du coin qui faisait des soldes et comme j'avais rien d'autre à faire ben je me suis dis que….blablabla…..

Hikaru regarde dans le dictionnaire et lit : _mythomanien. f. Définition : Tendance pathologique plus ou moins consciente qui porte le sujet à altérer la vérité, à mentir et à inventer des histoires._

Akira qui lit par-dessus son épaule : _La mythomanie est fréquente chez les hystériques. Elle se rencontre habituellement chez des personnes qui ont une organisation pathologique de la personnalité._

Les deux regards trèèèès subjectifs en direction de ladite mythomane : On auraient pas pu dire mieux…..

Himiko-Sama qui n'a rien suivi, trop prise dans son délire : …et donc c'est pour ça que je suis obligée de les héberger……blablabla…..

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊ changement de lieu, de temps ou de POV

**Un séjour aux Sources mouvementé**

C'était vraiment magnifique, la vue était splendide, il avait bien fait d'accepter ce voyage finalement. Pourtant il avait bien failli refuser quand Waya était venu leur proposer cette expédition, la semaine dernière.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

- C'est une bonne idée. Avait répondu Izumi. D'autant qu'aucun de nous n'a de parties la semaine prochaine.

- Ouais et ça peut nous faire que du bien de se détendre un peu. Surtout que, comme un tournoi amateur aura lieu pas loin, la pension fait des prix spéciaux pour les joueurs de go professionnels. Continuait d'argumenter Waya.

- Nous non plus on a rien de prévu la semaine prochaine. Se rappela Nase, en regardant Fuku. Et en plus c'est les vacances.

- Dans ce cas venez avec nous, vous verrez se sera super ! Une semaine à Kyoto dans des sources thermales qui dit mieux !!!

Waya sautait littéralement sur place tellement il était excité et les autres n'étaient pas loin de le suivre.

- Et toi, Hikaru tu viens aussi n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Izumi à leur ami, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Celui-ci n'était pas très chaud, il était perturbé ces temps ci et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à partir en voyage.

- Tu peux pas refuser. S'exclama Waya, en voyant qu'il hésitait. Ça te fera du bien de changer d'air, t'as vraiment l'air abattu depuis quelques jours. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

Si la perspicacité de Waya l'impressionnait toujours, elle était parfois, aussi, agaçante.

- Non pas du tout. Affirma-t-il

- Alors tu viens avec nous. Insista son vis-à-vis

- Il a raison tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es professionnel que tu ne peux pas te reposer de temps en temps. Plaida à son tour Izumi.

Et ils insistèrent, tous, tant et si bien qu'il fini par capituler. Sous les acclamations de Waya, ravi de sa victoire.

- Et moi ? Je peux venir aussi ? Demanda soudain une jeune fille brune qui les accompagnaient, mais qui, comme Hikaru, n'avait pas non plus dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation.

Les yeux ronds, ils se tournèrent tous vers l'amie d'enfance du semi-blond qui, même lui, semblait surpris de la question.

En allant retrouver ses amis, Hikaru l'avait croisée devant chez lui, et comme ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, il avait accepté quand elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait se joindre à eux.

- Comment ça ? Se réveilla soudain le jeune homme. Mais tu as toujours détesté voyager.

- Mais j'ai toujours voulu visiter Kyoto. Et vous l'avez dis c'est les vacances et je n'ai rien de prévu alors pourquoi pas ?

- Oui, mais….

- Elle peut venir ça dérange pas du tout. L'interrompit Waya. Il y aura bien assez de place pour tout le monde.

- C'est super comme ça je serai pas la seule fille. Se réjouit Nase.

Le méché ne dit plus rien, mais il trouvait le comportement d'Akari plutôt bizarre ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir de cette façon. Mais il avait déjà assez de problème sans ce prendre encore plus la tête

Depuis un certain temps, quelque chose semblait avoir changer entre Akira et lui, l'atmosphère entre eux n'était plus comme avant, leurs disputes aussi étaient différentes, mais la raison lui en échappait. Ce qu'il savait cependant c'est que cela le perturbait, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait mis de la distance entre eux le temps qu'il comprenne se qui se passait, ou du moins qu'il se reprenne et se sente de nouveau à l'aise en compagnie de son rival.

D'ailleurs lui non plus n'était pas là la semaine à venir, il lui en avait sûrement dis la raison mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Son problème l'obnubilait tellement qu'il faisait de moins en moins attention à ce qui ce passait autour de lui. Il n'était même plus concentré lors de ses parties, ce qu'Akira ne s'était pas gêné de lui faire remarquer. Finalement ce voyage tombait peut être à pique pour lui changer les idées, de toute façon il ne risquait rien à essayer les choses ne pourraient pas être pire qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. (ne jamais mais JAMAIS dire ça !! )

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

C'était une chance inespérée, lorsqu' Hikaru avait fini par accepter de partir avec ses amis elle avait sauter sur l'occasion, pas question de laisser passer ça. Ils se voyaient de moins en moins depuis qu'il était devenu pros, en fait, surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré Akira Touya. Hikaru ne faisait que de parler de lui si il faisait tant d'effort c'était pour un jour pouvoir le battre, c'était son objectif.

Le jeune homme était un joueur exceptionnel, elle même en tant que joueuse ne pouvait que l'admettre, mais à part ça elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu' Hikaru pouvait bien lui trouver, il avait plutôt l'air d'être un garçon on ne peut plus ennuyeux. Mais cette fois-ci il ne serait pas là pour accaparer Hikaru, mais elle oui, et elle comptait bien en profiter pour faire en sorte que celui-ci la remarque enfin. Quitte à le suivre partout où il irait.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Le trajet en train avait été long, mais ils étaient finalement arrivés à destination.

- Ouha !! C'est génial !!

- C'est trop chou !!

- Il y a des arbres partout !!

- Raaah les filles, je vous jure.

Mais Waya ne put que regretter sa phrase quand deux folles lui balancèrent leurs sacs dans la figure. Et Fuku et Hikaru, qui s'étouffaient de rire, tout en restant à bonne distance, ne faisaient absolument rien pour l'aider.

- Ca y est on peut y aller. Leur annonça Izumi, qui était allé chercher les clés de leurs chambres.

Les deux jeunes filles partageaient une chambre et les trois garçons également, cela revenait moins cher et c'était plus convivial.

Une fois leurs affaires rangées, et comme ils n'étaient pas trop fatigués, ils décidèrent d'aller faire une balade aux alentours histoire de se repérer quelque peu.

Les paysages étaient vraiment magnifiques, la verdure régnait partout leurs donnant un aspect à la fois sauvage et paisible, associés aux maisons à l'architecture traditionnelle, ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver des centaines d'années en arrières.

- Hé regardez ! S'écria soudain Fuku. Un marchand de glaces.

- Une double pour moi. Affirma tout de suite Waya

S'étant précipités en courant sur le pauvre vendeur, les trois autres n'ures d'autres choix que de les suivre. Hikaru allait faire de même lorsque soudain il stoppa net. Là-bas, au milieu de la foule il avait cru voir... mais non c'était impossible! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse, il était là pour se détendre pas pour se mettre à avoir des hallucinations. Décidé à en profiter, il alla lui aussi se chercher une glace.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi au gré de leurs envies - et des marchands de glaces - quelques heures, avant de se décider à rentrer. Ils avaient encore toute la semaine pour en profiter, et la fatigue du voyage commençait à se faire sentir.

D'autant qu'ils avaient tous hâtes d'aller essayer les bassins d'eau chaude, qui leurs tendaient les bras, avant d'aller souper. En particulier Waya qui avait apprit qu'il y en avait un mixte et ne s'était pas fait prier pour proposer qu'ils s'y retrouvent tous. Mais s'étant tous déjà vu en maillots de bain, ils avaient acceptés, y compris Akari. Ce qui avait une fois de plus surprit Hikaru, connaissant la timidité de son amie.

Mais tout se passa très bien et Waya se fit même deux nouvelles amies et donc, bien sur, se sentit obligé de proposer - très innocemment - que se serai très amusant de revenir également les autres soirs. Ce qui ne dérangeait personnes, sauf Hikaru qui, s'il n'avait aucun problème à la piscine, avait ici, par contre, du mal à se sentir à l'aise. Et le fait qu'Akari n'arrête pas de se balader sous son nez avec son maillot deux pièces, au sujet duquel il se demandait s'il ne manquait pas des parties, ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ces dernier temps ? Il ne la reconnaissait plus.

Ils passèrent la journée suivante à faire du tourisme dans la région, à visiter plusieurs temples et en profitèrent pour goûter quelques spécialités, puis rentrèrent tranquillement pour profiter un peu des bains avant le souper et qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

Ils avaient prévus d'aller jeter un œil sur le tournoi le lendemain. En tant que professionnels ils n'allaient pas rater ça.

- Aller Hikaru dépêche toi. S'impatienta Waya. Les filles sont sûrement en train de nous attendre.

- Elles doivent surtout être en train de se regarder dans le miroir. Tout se qui t'intéresse c'est d'aller mater les deux filles que tu as repérées hier. Lui répondit celui-ci mi-exaspéré mi-amusé par son impatience.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux. Les interrompit Izumi. Si t'es si pressé on a qu'à déjà y aller et Hikaru nous rejoindra là-bas, ça vous va ?

- Ça marche. Lui répondit le semi blond. Le deuxième étant déjà parti sans demander son reste.

En soupirant, Izumi parti à sa suite, accompagné de Fuku. Hikaru, lui, se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, il n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience de la veille, qu'il ne doutait pas arriver étant donner l'attitude qu'avait eu Akari tout au long de la journée. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui prendre le bras pour lui montrer tout se qu'elle pouvait, de se coller à lui et surtout de lui casser les oreilles avec son bavardage incessant, ce qui était à la limite du supportable pendant une heure, mais vous rendait complètement marteau au bout de quatre. Inutile, donc, de préciser qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerf et qu'il se sentait prêt à étrangler le jeune femme, si d'aventure il lui prenait l'idée de continuer son cirque. Amie ou non.

Renonçant à aller les rejoindre, il décida d'aller faire un tour histoire de se calmer un peu. Après tout, s'il était finalement venu ici c'était pour bien pour ça, se changer les idées et ne plus penser à son problème avec son rival. Bien sur il voulait comprendre se qui se passait avec Akira, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si troublé dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité du jeune homme ? Mais ce n'est qu'en s'éloignant de lui qu'il pourrait y réfléchir tranquillement et y trouver une réponse, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Tout à ses pensées il ne faisait pas attention ou il allait et, au détour d'un couloir, c'est de plein fouet qu'il percuta la personne qui venait en sens inverse. Les faisant tous deux tomber à la renverse.

- Itai… ! Pardon je suis désolé, je regardais pas ou j'allais et….. Le semi blond ne pu continuer sa phrase, car il venait de se pétrifier sur place en regardant celui contre qui il avait foncer tête baissée.

- Hikaru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là, son père lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien depuis quelques temps, et comme il avait accepté de venir en tant que consultant au tournoi qui se déroulait à Kyoto, il lui avait proposé de venir. En désespoir de cause il avait accepté, espérant que cela allait l'aider à chasser Hikaru de ses pensées mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait remarqué qu'Hikaru s'éloignait de lui, et ça le rendait triste, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait pourtant fait attention. Il ne s'était jamais permit de gestes ou paroles qui auraient pu le trahir, trahir les sentiments qu'il avait pour son rival. Malgré tout, le comportement d'Hikaru à son égard avait changé, il était plus distant, il ne s'approchait plus du lui pour lui crier dessus lors de leurs éternelles disputes. Ça lui manquait il devait l'avouer, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, et quoi qu'il fasse tout tournait autour du semi blond. Il avait accompagné son père à ses parties, mais ça lui avait rappelé ses propres parties avec son rival, hier, il avait même décidé d'aller visiter certains endroits de la région mais là encore, il lui avait semblé apercevoir ses mèches blondes au travers de la foule, c'est dire à quel point il était atteint.

Il allait tourner au détour d'un couloir quand une espèce de boulet de canon lui fonça droit dessus et le propulsa par terre. Il y avait vraiment des abrutis sur cette planète, déjà qu'il était de sale humeur, mais si en plus un imbécile avait décidé d'aggraver les choses. Il allait d'ailleurs lui dire sa façon de penser à ce …..

- Itai… ! Pardon je suis désolé, je regardais pas ou j'allais et…..

A ces mots Akira cessa de se frotter la tête et releva les yeux vers la personne en face de lui. Cette voix… il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et à voir la tête d'Hikaru, qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme, il n'était pas le seul. Il fut, cependant, le premier à se ressaisir.

- Hikaru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme sembla retrouver ses esprits en entendant la voix de son rival.

- Hein ? Ben c'est Waya qui…. ben et toi alors?

- Mon père participe comme consultant au tournoi et je suis venu avec lui. Je te l'ai dis la semaine passée j' te rappel.

- Mais oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Par réflexe, Hikaru se frappa le front du plat de la main, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le mal de crâne du au choc précédent. (gros malin va…;)

- Comment ça maintenant ? Me dis pas que t'avais déjà oublié ?

- Bien sur que non !

Mais la rougeur qui lui monta aux joues, associée au fait qu'il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, lui prouvait le contraire. Akira soupira, c'était tout lui ça, une vrai tête en l'air.

Mais il était heureux de le revoir, bien plus même que le concerné ne pouvait s'en douter et cela lui redonnait de l'énergie, il sourit intérieurement.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même, ou alors c'est à cause de tes mèches blondes ?

Hikaru en resta sans voix, et si se n'était pas déjà fait, il en serait tombé à la renverse. Voilà qu'Akira se mettait à faire de l'humour ! Un humour pourri mais bon… Il avait du se cogner plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas répliquer.

- De quoi ? Moi au moins je ressemble pas à une fille !

- Retire ça tout de suite ! S'offusqua le brun.

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

Ils auraient pu continuer comme ça un moment mais les regards surpris des passants, à la vue des deux garçons en train de se crier dessus au milieu du couloir, les calmèrent quelque peu.

- Et tu allais où comme ça ? demanda Akira.

- Je sais pas.

- Ca change pas de d'habitude !

- Hey !

- Désolé.

- En fait… les autres sont aux bains, mais je suis pas tellement à l'aise là bas alors j'ai préféré aller faire un tour. Confessa-t-il tout en songeant surtout à Akari.

- Tu avais surtout l'air de fuir. Lui fit justement remarquer Akira

- …. Hn…. et toi alors tu n'es pas avec ton père ?

- Il a rencontré d'anciens adversaires et ils se sont mis à discuter, alors je les ai laissés. Tu veux jouer une partie ? Lui demanda-t-il tout d'un coup, tout en redoutant un refus. Enfin…comme je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir et que toi non plus apparemment, je me suis dis…

- D'accord. Le coupa le semi blond

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

- Mais où est passé Hikaru ?

Waya parlait tranquillement avec une des filles de la veille tandis que l'autre faisait connaissance avec un Izumi qui semblait avoir adopté le mode tomate, qu'il devait à la chaleur du bain selon lui, et Nase et Fuku parlaient Go en compagnie d'un groupe de jeunes qui étaient venus assister au tournoi. Et bien qu'elle ait participé à la conversation au début, elle avait vite cessé en constatant qu'Hikaru n'arrivait toujours pas. Il avait l'habitude d'être en retard mais quand même, à moins qu'il n'ait eu un problème. N'y tenant plus elle sorti du bain, enfila un peignoir et parti à la recherche du jeune homme.

Elle allait laisser tomber quand enfin elle l'aperçu, elle allait l'appeler quand elle réalisa, non sans horreur, en compagnie de qui il était…. Akira Toya ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il vienne tout gâcher ? Discrètement elle les suivi jusqu'aux chambres réservées aux hôtes de marques dans une desquelles ils entrèrent, celle de Toya certainement.

Comme toujours dès qu'il était dans le coin, Hikaru ne s'intéressait plus à rien d'autre que lui, tout ça parce que s'était son rival et qu'il était le seul parmi eux à pourvoir jouer d'égal à égal avec lui.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Il n'avait pas résisté. Alors qu'il était venu ici pour fuir Akira, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, non seulement il se retrouvait au même endroit que lui, mais en plus il venait d'accepter de jouer avec lui… seul… dans sa chambre... Il y avait vraiment un truc qui jouait pas chez lui.

Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. En revoyant Akira il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci lui avait manqué, il avait même apprécié de se disputer avec lui tout à l'heure. Et voilà que maintenant ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du brun pour jouer une partie, et il en était à la fois terrifié et excité, sans pour autant savoir lequel des deux l'emportait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Akira le fit entrer, c'était une des meilleures chambres, cela se voyait tout de suite.

- C'est mon père qui me l'a réservée. L'informa le jeune homme comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse que la leur, le futon avait l'air plus confortable ( mais bien sur c'est en toute innocence qu'il se fait cette réflexion ) et il avait même une petite terrasse qui offrait une vue magnifique sur les jardins alentours.

Pendant qu'Hikaru inspectait la chambre, Akira avait sortit un Goban, tout en étant lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à jouer.

- Avec qui es-tu venu ? demanda Akira au bout d'un moment.

- Avec Waya, Izumi, deux amis Inseï Nase et Fuku, et mon amie d'enfance. Lui répondit son adversaire. Comme c'était moins cher pour les joueurs professionnels et qu'aucun de nous n'avait de parties cette semaine, il nous a tous embarqués, de gré ou de force.

- Et vous restez longtemps ?

- Cinq jours, nous rentrons vendredi. On était sensés être venus se reposer mais on a fait que marcher jusqu'à maintenant. Se plaignit le jeune homme. Mais demain on a décidés d'aller voir comment se déroulait le tournoi. Reprit-il plus motivé.

- On se verra là-bas alors.

Contrairement aux craintes du méché, la soirée ce poursuivi tranquillement sans anicroche ni de l'un ni de l'autre, du moins pas plus que d'habitude. Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en jouant et se mirent d'accord pour en faire une autre le lendemain au tournoi.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

- On se demandait si tu t'étais pas perdu en chemin, ou t'étais passé Hikaru ? Lui demanda Fuku lorsqu'il revint dans leur chambre une heure plus tard.

- Parti me promener. Répondit-il évasivement. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'humeur de Waya si celui-ce venait à savoir qu'Akira logeait au même endroit qu'eux. Il s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt de toute façon. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…

- Waya n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

- Il drague. Lui répondit Nase qui était en train de jouer une partie avec Fuku. Et Izumi s'est fait harponner par la sœur, qui refuse de le relâcher. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire en repensant à la scène.

- Et Akari ?

- Elle est partie des bains avant nous et quand je suis revenue elle était déjà couchée. Elle devait être très fatiguée.

- Moi aussi, je vais me doucher et faire pareil. Décida Hikaru.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

En levant les yeux, Akira les vit arriver. Il reconnu les deux premiers comme étant des professionnels comme lui, les deux suivant devaient être les Inseï dont Hikaru lui avait parler, et la fille qui le tenait par la main en le tirant en avant devait sûrement être….

Réalisant enfin, Akira se figea sur place… pourquoi est-ce que cette fille lui tenait la main ? Et pourquoi se collait-elle autant à lui ?

Mais il ne pu approfondir la question, car plusieurs joueurs venaient lui demander conseils sur une partie qui venait de se terminer. Tout en donnant son avis il ne quittait pas le groupe de jeunes des yeux, et en particulier son rival qui continuait de se promener avec cette sangsue pendue à son bras, et n'était pas encore venu vers lui. Exaspéré il décida d'aller lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son comportement mais, le temps qu'il s'excuse auprès des joueurs, celui-ci avait disparu, les autres étaient toujours là mais, lui, semblait s'être volatilisé.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Et dire qu'il se réjouissait de cette journée… mais c'était sans compter sur Akari. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas se qui pouvait bien lui arriver, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Kyoto elle n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler, de le tirer dans toutes les directions et de lui casser les oreilles pour des histoires dont il se foutait totalement. Elle lui avait déjà, par le passé, reproché de ne plus passer de temps avec elle, de s'éloigner, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux il devait l'admettre. Mais il trouvait que le châtiment dépassait largement le crime, et si elle avait décidé de lui donner des envies de meurtres, elle avait parfaitement réussi.

En désespoir de cause, Hikaru avait prétendu devoir aller aux toilettes, le seul endroit où elle ne pouvait pas le suivre, et en avait profité pour prendre la fuite, et tenter de retrouver Akira comme ils en avaient tout deux convenus la veille. Il l'avait tout de suite repéré en arrivant, un peu à l'écart, il avait voulu le rejoindre mais Akari qui ne le lâchait décidément pas d'une semelle ne cessait, comme par un fait exprès, de l'entraîner dans la direction opposée. Il prit donc bien soin de se faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas être vu du pot de colle ambulant.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Mais où avait bien pu passer cet imbécile ? Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure qu'il le cherchait partout, il aurait voulu jouer à cache-cache qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Il allait retourner dans la salle principale quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille qui était précédemment pendue au bras d'Hikaru. Et au vu du regard agressif, mais déterminé qu'elle lui adressa, celle-ci avait des choses à lui reprocher et avait attendu le bon moment pour le lui faire savoir.

Hikaru avait du les croiser sans les voir après être revenu des toilettes car elle n'arrivait plus à le retrouver, mais sachant l'habitude qu'il avait de rejoindre Toya dès qu'il était dans le coin, elle était donc restée à proximité de celui-ci, espérant tout de même réussir à intercepter le semi blond avant qu'il n'y réussisse.

Mais tout en suivant le brun, qui n'arrêtait pas de passer d'une salle à l'autre en semblant chercher quelque chose, elle avait fini par comprendre que ce qu'il cherchait devait certainement être Hikaru, et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Profitant qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir isolé, elle se planta devant lui, cette fois elle allait lui dire ça façon de penser à cet espèce d'efféminé qui se croyait tout permis.

- Laisse le tranquille. L'agressa-t-elle directement.

- Qui ça ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

- Tu le sais très bien. Laisse le tranquille. Répéta-t-elle

Il savait effectivement très bien de qui elle parlait, mais des gens agressifs, et qui le détestaient de surcroît, il en affrontait déjà avant même de devenir professionel, il y était habitué depuis le temps et ça ne lui faisait plus rien, ce n'était donc pas une gamine qui allait l'effrayer.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? Si Hikaru ne veut plus me voir, je crois que c'est à lui de venir me le dire.

- Ne l'appel pas par son prénom ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Parce que tout le monde dit que tu es un génie du Go tu te crois tout permis ? Tu crois qu'Hikaru doit être à ta disposition à chaque fois que tu en as envie ? Mais tu n'es que son rival, même pas son ami, tu n'as aucun droit sur lui.

- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça ne te regarde pas, cela ne concerne qu'Hikaru et moi. Rétorqua-t-il en insistant bien sur le « Hikaru ».

- Bien sûr que sa me regarde. Si Hikaru est venu ici c'est pour être avec moi, toi il ne savait même pas que tu serais là, il n'avait aucune envie de te voir. (mais à part ça elle ne prend absolument pas ses rêves pour la réalité…)

Ebranlé depuis le début de la conversation, bien qu'il n'en laissait absolument rien paraître, Akira ne trouva, cette fois, rien à répondre. Cette fille n'était qu'une furie, mais elle avait touché des points sensibles. En effet Hikaru avait oublié qu'il serait ici cette semaine, il s'éloignait de lui et venait moins souvent au salon de Go, malgré tous ses efforts il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer, mais heureusement pour lui la jeune fille était partie tout de suite après sa dernière tirade, ne voulant probablement pas entendre sa réponse.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Cette fois elle l'avait remit à sa place, il n'oserait pas aller ennuyer Hikaru avant longtemps. Fière d'elle c'est d'un pas tranquille qu'elle retourna dans la salle principal, et qu'elle y aperçu celui qu'elle cherchait. En voulant se précipiter sur lui, elle se cogna contre une table et se serai probablement étalée de tout son long devant tout le monde, si deux bras musclés ne l'avaient pas rattrapée juste à temps. (dommage…)

- Akari est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda alors Hikaru, tout en l'aidant à reprendre son équilibre.

- Oui grâce à toi, merci.

Elle lui souriait et ne semblait pas vouloir le relâcher maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, et dire qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour l'éviter. Mais quand il l'avait vue sur le point de tomber il s'était instinctivement précipiter pour la rattraper, ce qu'il allait regretter plus tard il en était persuadé. Tout à ses pensées il ne remarqua pas la silhouette à l'autre bout de la salle qui le regardait, le cœur brisé.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Il avait attendu que tout le monde se soit endormi pour descendre aux sources chaudes, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus personne, il pourrait donc en profiter autant qu'il le voulait, et il en avait besoin. Cette journée avait été pire que celle d'hier, non seulement à cause d'Akari mais également d'Akira, il avait beau l'avoir cherché partout impossible de le retrouver, et quand il s'était renseigné on lui avait dit qu'il était déjà parti, apparemment celui-ci ne sentait pas très bien. Quand même inquiet il avait essayé de le voir une fois rentré, mais le brun semblait l'éviter, il ne savait pas pourquoi et ça le rendait furieux.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui, surpris il volte-face, trop vite apparemment puisqu'il se retrouva la tête la première dans l'eau ne sachant pas de quel côté se trouvait la surface. Il fut ramené à l'air libre par deux bras qui le saisirent par la taille, pour se retrouver face à Akira.

- Akira ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te sauve la vie, ça ne se voit pas ?

Réalisant que celui-ci le tenait toujours, il fit un pas en arrière.

- Heu…Je… Merci. Bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Comme le silence s'éternisait entre eux, Hikaru se décida à lui poser les questions qui le tourmentaient depuis qu'il était rentré.

- Akira pourquoi tu es parti aussi vite du tournoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?

- … Je ne t'évite pas. Lui répondit-il sans le regarder.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'énerva le semi blond. Tu ne m'as même pas attendu cet après-midi, alors qu'on devait jouer ensemble et tu m'as évité toute la soirée. Pourquoi ?

- Vu comme tu étais occupé je suis étonné que tu te sois rendu compte de mon absence. L'agressa son vis à vis, en le regardant cette fois

Anéanti, après la scène qu'il venait de voir, il avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt en disant qu'il se sentait mal, se qui n'était pas faux, et avait tout fait par la suite pour ne pas devoir parler à Hikaru. Mais n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, il était venu prendre un bain pour se détendre, et voila qu'il tombait sur la seule personne qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter, et en train de se prendre pour un sous marin qui plus est.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent. Si tu voulais être tranquille avec ta copine tu n'avais qu'à me le dire je ne t'aurais pas imposé ma présence.

Cette fois Hikaru était totalement largué, mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Sa copine ? C'est la que la lumière se fit. (mieux vaut tard que jamais)

- Akari ? Mais ce n'est pas ma copine! C'est juste une amie d'enfance, je te l'ai dis hier soir.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as prise dans tes bras cet après-midi si ce n'est pas ta copine ?

- Je ne l'ai pas prise dans mes bras, elle s'est cognée contre une table et je l'ai rattrapée. Et ne détourne pas la conversation, si quelqu'un a des choses à ce reprocher, ici, c'est toi !

Le ton commençait à monter des deux côtés.

- Moi ?

- Exactement ! C'est toi qui es parti sans raison alors que je te cherchais partout.

- Toi tu me cherchais ? C'est plutôt moi qui t'est cherché partout alors que tu étais en train de draguer.

- Ce n'est p…

Hikaru allait rétorquer, quand soudain sa vue se troubla, tout se mis à tourner puis, le noir complet…

Dès qu'il le vit chanceler, Akira le réceptionna dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber une nouvelle fois dans l'eau et se dépêcha de le déposer au bord du bassin. Les personnes qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de la chaleur émise par les sources chaudes étaient souvent victime de malaise lorsqu'ils y étaient exposés trop longtemps, et le fait qu'ils se soient énervés en se criant dessus n'avait certainement pas été pour améliorer les choses. Il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et le transporta dans sa chambre qui ne se trouvait, heureusement, pas loin. Une fois à l'intérieur il le déposa délicatement sur le futon, et alla lui chercher une lingette humide qu'il lui appliqua sur le front, tout en profitant de pouvoir le contempler tout à loisir. (ben tiens !)

Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer, et parallèlement il était également le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses gonds au point qu'il se mette à hurler au milieu d'un couloir. Pensa le jeune homme, qui souri en y repensant. Mais il redevint sérieux au souvenir de se qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Hikaru avait-il dit la vérité ? Cette fille n'était-elle vraiment pour lui qu'une amie d'enfance et rien d'autre ? Il aimerait tellement en être persuadé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute, non pas à cause de ce que cette fille lui avait dit, enfin un peu quand même, mais surtout parce qu'Hikaru lui avait déjà menti par le passé, pour Saï notamment. Il ne doutait pas que celui-ci avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir agi ainsi, mais il s'en sentait blessé malgré tout.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Un contact frais sur son front le réveilla, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il ? Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, pourtant celle-ci lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il essaya de se relever quand une main douce mais ferme l'en empêcha.

- Reste couché.

- Akira ? Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu as fais un malaise à cause de la chaleur pendant qu'on… « discutait », alors je t'ai ramené dans ma chambre.

Voilà pourquoi le décor lui semblait familier. Pensa-t-il en tentant une nouvelle fois de s'asseoir. Tentative avortée une fois de plus par le brun.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de rester couché.

- Je vais très bien, laisse moi tranquille. Grogna le décoloré

- Tu pourrais de nouveau avoir des vertiges alors reste tranquille un moment.

Le ton montait à nouveau et tout deux recommençaient à s'énervés.

- Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi.

- C'est évident, la preuve c'est que tu as fini dans les pommes. Railla le brun.

A bout de nerf, fatigué, notamment à cause d'Akari qui l'avait harceler toute la journée en plus de sa recherche d'Akira suivi de leur engueulade Hikaru explosa.

- OCCUPE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES BON SANG !! T'ES PIRE QUE SAÏ !!

La serviette qu'Akira tenait encore à la main tomba à terre, tandis qu'il fixait ahuri le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- Saï ?

En réalisant qu'il s'était (encore) laisser emporter sans réfléchir à ses paroles, Hikaru en resta mortifié, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi stupide.

- Heu… Je… Je… Non c'est pas… Faut que j'y aille. Bégaya-t-il, tout en se levant précipitamment, il tenta de rejoindre la porte mais il avait du se relever trop vite car les vertiges le reprirent.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Encore sous le choc, il n'eu que le temps de voir Hikaru se lever et tenter de partir, il y aurait sûrement réussi si il ne s'était pas mis à chanceler. Le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre Akira s'était, lui aussi, reprit, se levant à son tour il attrapa le semi blond par le bras, instinctivement celui-ci le repoussa.

- Lâche moi !

Mais cette fois il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Attrapant le jeune homme par les épaules, il le plaqua contre le mur et lui coinça les mains au-dessus de la tête.

- Alors tu connais Saï n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais sûr !

- Non….pas du tout. Il tentait de se débattre mais son adversaire tenait bon, il n'aurait pas cru qu'Akira avait autant de force. BON SANG ! LÂCHE MOI A LA FIN !

- PAS QUESTION ! PAS TANT QUE TU NE M'AURAS PAS DIS LA VERITE !

A force de se débattre il fini par accrocher l'une des jambes d'Akira et tout deux se retrouvèrent à terre, se qui ne les empêcha absolument pas de continuer à se battre, n'hésitant aucunement sur les coups en traître, cherchant à se bloquer mutuellement les bras ou les jambes tout en roulant l'un sur l'autre, chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur son adversaire.

La lutte dura plusieurs minutes quand, sans savoir comment, ni de qui venait l'initiative (ben tiens c'est pratique ça), ils se retrouvèrent en train de s'embrasser passionnément. A bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent intensément, chacun sondant le regard de l'autre. Le combat dans lequel ils avaient mis tant de colère et de rancune n'avait en rien cessé, il avait seulement changé de nature.

Emportés par leur désir, et des sentiments trop longtemps retenus, leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau, continuant à rouler et à s'embrasser, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés sur le futon. (ça aussi c'est pratique non… !?) Se retrouvant en position dominante, Hikaru se mit, instinctivement, à caresser le torse de son rival, cherchant à approfondir le contact de leur peau. Loin d'être en reste, le brun glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son futur amant pour approfondir encore le baiser, insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa jumelle, en explorant les moindres recoins. Hikaru ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, ni comment il pouvait trouver sa aussi naturel, mais se dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là et que, finalement, il n'était pas près de régler son problème concernant Akira.

Mais il ne pu réfléchir plus loin car il venait de se faire basculer en position inverse, et le responsable s'appliquait consciencieusement à lui embrasser le cou, y laissant sa marque, pour ensuite amorcer une lente descente vers son torse, s'arrêtant un instant sur les bourgeons de chaire, les faisant réagir sous la torture, pour continuer son trajet, laissant une traînée brûlante sur son passage, le débarrassant du yukata (dont il l'avait revêtu pendant qu'il était inconscient pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid) au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

- A…Akira…. Le souffle court, perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas, la tête rejetée en arrière et plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il ne pouvait qu'haleter, répétant le nom de son amant comme une litanie.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir, le jeune homme le rendait fou, des frissons lui parcourraient le corps alors qu'il était brûlant, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir avoir ce genre de réaction. Mais en même temps, il savait que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'Akira, que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui faire cet effet, parce qu'il n'aimait personne comme il l'aimait lui. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, pour ne plus souffrir comme quand Saï était parti, il ne voulait plus s'attacher, et malgré tout il était tombé amoureux d'Akira. C'était évident, il s'en rendait compte à présent, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui même, plus maintenant. Mais ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa tristesse, sa douleur, car si lui aimait Akira plus que tout, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de celui-ci. Bien sur il le désirait, ils n'en seraient pas là sinon, mais ils s'étaient tout deux énervés, bagarrés, l'adrénaline était montée et leur instinct avait pris le dessus, ce n'était que physique. Mais ils étaient allés trop loin pour s'arrêter maintenant, et puis, s'il fallait qu'il souffre à nouveau, autant profiter du peu de plaisir qu'il aurait en échange.

Résolut, il cessa toute retenue et laissa, lui aussi, le désir l'emporter, il répondit fougueusement à l'étreinte du brun et commença à son tour à lui ôter ses vêtements.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

C'est en jetant un regard rancunier à la lumière du soleil qui avait le culot de le réveiller, qu'il ouvrit ses yeux encore lourd de fatigue, mais c'est toute son énergie retrouvée qu'il se redressa l'instant d'après au souvenir de se qui s'était passé au cours de la nuit. En regardant autour de lui, il ne pu que constater qu'Hikaru n'était plus là, il était déjà neuf heure mais connaissant la paresse légendaire du bicolore et au vue de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, il s'étonnait que celui-ci soit déjà debout.

_A moins qu'il ne regrette se qui s'était passé…_

Akira senti son cœur se serrer rien qu'à cette pensée. Après tout, aucun aveu, aucune promesse n'avait été échangée, et ils avaient commencés par se battre pour finir par passer la nuit ensemble. Hikaru pouvait très bien croire qu'il avait fait ça pour le forcer à lui dire la vérité sur Saï ou alors juste poussé par la passion du moment.

Ne supportant pas cette situation, Akira se leva, alla se doucher et s'habilla, aussi vite qu'il le pu (genre même superman il aurait pas fait mieux, lol !!), pour finalement partir à la recherche du jeune homme. Ils devaient absolument parler tout les deux et mettre les choses au point, sur ce qui s'était passé et surtout ce qui allait en découler.

Mais une heure plus tard et après avoir fouiller partout, il commençait à désespérer, mais ou avait-il bien pu passer ? Il n'avait pas pu partir seul, et ses amis étaient encore là…Akira s'arrêta net. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, surtout que l'autre hystérique ne pouvait qu'être avec eux, mais si quelqu'un pouvait savoir où était Hikaru ça ne pouvait être que l'un d'eux. Résolu, il s'approcha du groupe qui était encore en train de déjeuner, en le voyant approcher les réactions furent plutôt variées. La surprise était de mise pour tous, avec des suppléments pour certains : hostilité pour Waya, incrédulité pour Izumi et, comme il l'avait prévu, haine, ou pas loin, pour la furie. Et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, de son point de vue du moins, il aurait certainement éclaté de rire.

- Bonjour. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais il faut absolument que je parle à Hikaru. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où il est ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Waya semblait prendre comme un affront personnel le fait que le jeune prodigue ose se trouver au même endroit que lui alors qu'il était en vacance.

- Je vous en prie c'est vraiment très important. Insista le brun, ignorant la question du châtain.

- Il est sorti vers huit heures et demi ce matin. Lui répondit la deuxième jeune femme du groupe qui, même si elle paraissait toujours surprise de le voir ici, semblait une des rares personnes à n'avoir rien à lui reprocher. Je l'ai vu emprunter le chemin qui mène à l'arrière du bâtiment, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, il avait même plutôt l'air abattu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? L'agressa alors la dite furie, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du brun.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Dès qu'il avait entendu où, et surtout dans quel état était parti Hikaru, il s'était précipité en courant vers la sortie, non plus inquiet mais paniqué. Il n'y avait rien derrière la bâtiment, si ce n'est une falaise, et pas petite la falaise loin de là. C'était idiot bien sur, Hikaru n'était pas du genre à faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'accélérer.

A bout de souffle il arriva enfin, pour trouver le semi blond assit au bord de la falaise les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé mais inquiet de la position un peu trop dangereuse à son goût, il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme.

- Hikaru ? Appela-t-il doucement

Voyant que celui-ci ne lui répondait pas, il s'approcha plus près et scruta son regard. Un regard fixé sur l'horizon sans pour autant le voir, un regard absent qui semblait perdu dans des souvenirs lointains. Mais surtout un regard triste, presque désespéré. En cet instant ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout c'était d'être la cause de se regard. Il s'assit aux côtés du bicolore et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Hikaru ?

Cette fois le jeune homme réagi, comme sorti d'un rêve, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sursauta en découvrant celui qui l'avait ramené à la réalité.

- Akira ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu n'en as pas marre de me poser cette question ? Lui répondit le brun en esquissant un sourire.

- ….

- Hikaru….qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Si c'est à cause de se qui c'est passé je…

- Il a disparu. Le coupa celui-ci, en reportant son regard sur le lointain. Je croyais qu'il resterait toujours avec moi, qu'il ne me quitterait jamais, mais il est parti en me laissant seul. Je n'avais jamais souffert autant. Je n'avais pas imaginé que perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher puisse faire si mal, et je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça.

Maintenant, Hikaru pleurait et, n'ayant jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, Akira ne savait comment réagir. Mais Hikaru continuait de parler, comme si cela le soulageait d'un poids trop longtemps porté, sans se soucier de ses larmes.

- Depuis quelques temps je sentais que quelque chose avait changé, que mes sentiments envers toi avaient changés. Mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je ne savais pas se qui m'arrivais et ça me faisait peur. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une passade, que si je prenais mes distances pendant quelques temps, alors tout redeviendrait comme avant. Seulement… ce qui c'est passé hier soir…

Akira ne respirait plus, pendant tout le temps où Hikaru avait parlé, son cœur n'avait cessé de battre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, dans l'attente de se qui allait suivre, voulant savoir mais le redoutant en même temps. Pourtant il ne disait rien, laissant le jeune homme aller à son rythme, sans le forcer.

- …ce que j'ai ressenti…les réactions que j'ai eu……c'est là que j'ai compris que…

Sa voix diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, comme si ces révélations lui prenaient toute son énergie.

- …que se que je ressentais pour toi ne pourrait jamais cesser, que même si toi tu ne ressens rien pour moi je continuerais de t'aimer malgré tout, même si ça me faisait mal…… Je croyais pouvoir le supporter, mais je ne peux pas !

Hikaru se pris la tête entre les mains dans un geste presque désespéré.

- Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! Jamais ! Je ne veux plus me faire abandonner par une personne que j'aime, je ne veux plus me retrouve seul, je….

- HIKARU ! L'interrompant brutalement, Akira lui saisi les mains et le força à le regarder. C'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant. HIKARU REGARDE MOI !!

Encore perturbé par ses propres sentiments le semi blond obéi sans réfléchir, et le regard d'Akira le figea sur place. Ses yeux reflétaient une détermination et une intensité, qu'il n'avait habituellement que devant un goban, mais également de la colère, du soulagement et un autre sentiment qu'il n'osait pas identifier.

- Crois-tu réellement que se qui c'est passé hier soir aurait pu avoir lieu si je n'avais pas moi aussi des sentiments pour toi ? Les doutes, les peurs que tu as ressentis, je les ai eu moi aussi. Je croyais que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer de la même façon que moi je t'aimais, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner, et après ce que tu viens de me dire, je te laisserais encore moins partir. Je t'aime Hikaru !

Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors qu'il pensait avoir perdu une fois encore un être cher, devoir souffrir, être abandonné, c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. Non seulement Akira l'aimait lui aussi, mais il voulait le garder près de lui, qu'ils restent ensemble, tout les deux.

Sous le coup de l'émotion ses larmes se remirent à couler, mais de joie cette fois, et il serra l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Akira.

Akira s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement, comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, un long moment, tout en observant l'horizon, quand soudain Akira se rappela quelque chose.

- Hikaru ?

- Hum ?? Encore fatigué de toutes ces émotions et de sa nuit, pour le moins agitée, et bien installé dans les bras de son amant, celui-ci commençait à somnoler.

- Tout à l'heure tu as dis qu'une personne chère t'avais brutalement quitté, de qui est-ce que tu parlais ?

A ces mots, toute envie de dormir s'envola, il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le jeune homme. Il était encore hésitant quand à lui dire toute la vérité, non pas parce que Akira pourrait le trahir, il avait confiance en lui, mais ses peurs, bien qu'apaisées, étaient toujours là, et il avait peur que celui-ci ne le croie pas, qu'il pense qu'il se moquait de lui et le rejette. Il ne le supporterait pas. Mais il ne pourrait pas éviter le sujet éternellement, encore moins maintenant.

- Je parlais de Saï. Dit-il finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silences.

Akira se crispa imperceptiblement en entendant ce nom.

- Alors tu connais vraiment Saï ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Hikaru soupira.

- En fait…c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Et….tu risque de ne pas me croire.

Surpris, il observa plus attentivement Hikaru et constata que celui-ci tremblait, il le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, tu ne dois pas te forcer, je ne te laisserai jamais pour ça. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais qu'un jour tu me diras tout, je peux attendre.

Hikaru se détendit. Akira avait confiance en lui, il l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, il ne devait pas en douter. Et il méritait plus que quiconque de savoir.

- Ca risque d'être long. Le prévint-il.

- Ca tombe bien j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Lui répondit-il en souriant. Hikaru lui rendit son sourire et commença, enfin, à lui raconter son histoire ainsi que celle de Saï.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Hikaru le regardait anxieusement, attendant sa réaction, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il le croyait bien sur, après tout il en avait lui-même émit l'hypothèse, pourtant connaître l'histoire en entier changeait considérablement la donne et cela chamboulait tout ce en quoi il croyait. Mais en même temps, ça expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur première rencontre.

- Merci. Dit-il finalement

- Hein ?

- Merci de m'avoir tout raconté.

- Alors… tu me crois ?

- Bien sur. Je sais que tu ne mentirais pas, plus maintenant. Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Le méchés ne pu s'empêcher de rougir sous le sous-entendu, quand soudainement son estomac leur rappela qu'ils étaient là depuis plusieurs heures et qu'il était près de midi. La rougeur pris une teinte plus prononcée tandis que le brun laissait échapper un rire cristallin.

- Et si on allait manger ? Proposa Akira tout en se levant.

- Hn… Je crois que je vais dire aux autres de ne pas compter sur moi aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ?

Hikaru se leva à son tour et se lova dans les bras de son amant.

- Et bien je pensais qu'on pourrait passer l'après-midi ensemble rien que tout les deux, mais si tu n'en as pas envie…

Le jeune homme sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de finir sa phrase.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Akira alla prévenir son père qu'il ne viendrait pas avec lui aujourd'hui, pendant qu'Hikaru rejoignait ses amis, mais ceux-ci étaient déjà partis, ce qui l'arrangeait d'une certaine manière. Il alla donc attendre Akira devant la sortie, celui-ci le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors, tu leur a dis ? Lui demanda le brun, tandis qu'ils sortaient tout deux et se retrouvaient dans la rue.

- En fait, je n'ai même pas eu besoin.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, j'avais oublié qu'on avaient prévus de visiter un temple un peu plus éloigné aujourd'hui et comme il faut prendre le bus, ils ont du partir sans moi pour ne pas le louper.

Akira souri malicieusement et se rapprocha félinement du jeune homme.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu te retrouve tout seul…

Hikaru lui rendit son sourire tandis que son amant le plaquait contre un mur.

- …et qu'il faut quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie.

- Ça peut s'arranger. Eu-t-il le temps de lancer, avant qu'une bouche vienne se plaquer contre la sienne.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Hikaru n'eut que le temps de franchir le seuil de la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres, qu'une tornade lui sauta dessus. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueil, il tomba sous la charge, entraînant ladite tornade avec lui.

- AIEHEU !!!! Non mais ça va pas la tête !!!!

- C'est bien fait !! Lui lança Waya tout en se relevant. C'est ta punition pour nous avoir lâchés aujourd'hui et pour ne pas m'avoir dis que Toya était là.

- Hn… ai oublié. Grogna-t-il tout en se frottant la tête, là ou une nouvelle bosse n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Ces dernier temps, il finissait un peu trop souvent par terre à son goût.

- Tu étais avec Toya ?

A ces mots, il releva la tête et remarqua enfin qu'ils étaient tous là, y compris Nase et Akari. Et qu'ils attendaient visiblement qu'il réponde à la question que venait de lui poser son amie d'enfance.

- Il ne t'as rien fait au moins ? demanda à son tour Waya.

Le semi blond ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à la question, somme toute innocente, que venait de lui poser son ami. Oui, Akira lui avait fait quelque chose, mais il doutait que le châtain apprécie de savoir quoi. Il baissa la tête espérant cacher sa rougeur derrière ses mèches.

- Euh…Non ! Non ! On à juste jouer au go. Tenta-t-il d'expliquer

- Et c'est juste pour ça qu'il te cherchait comme ça ce matin ? S'étonna Izumi

- Tu te serais volatilisé sous son nez qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air moins paniqué. Ajouta Nase.

C'est quand même dingue comme les gens peuvent s'acharner sur les points sensibles sans même s'en rendre compte. Hikaru commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir franchit cette fichue porte - si ont pouvait qualifier le fait de s'étaler par terre comme tel - et la conversation (pour ne pas dire interrogatoire…), commençait à le rendre mal à l'aise, quand d'un coup il trouva THE solution pour ce faire oublier.

- Au fait, j'ai vu une affiche à l'entrée, apparemment ils organisent un feu d'artifice ce soir et ça ne devrait pas tarder à commencer. Lança-t-il avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Waya et Fuku, qui adoraient les feux d'artifices, se transforme en véritables puces sauteuses, bondissants sur place en criant à qui mieux mieux qu'il ne fallait absolument pas manquer ça et qu'il fallait se dépêcher si on voulait trouver de bonnes places.

Hikaru retint le sourire de victoire qu'il sentait monter sur ses lèvres, alors que les deux fous furieux se précipitaient déjà dans le couloir, suivis par un Isumi et une Nase blasés de leur attitude plus que puérile.

Avec un peu de chance, les autres seraient suffisamment occupés par le feu d'artifice pour qu'il puisse rejoindre discrètement Akira, ils avaient passé toute la journée ensemble et pourtant il lui manquait déjà. Il ne l'expliquait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne se sentait vraiment vivant qu'auprès de son rival. Oui…, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins rivaux, c'est de cette rivalité que tout avait commencé, c'est ce qui faisait le lien qui les unissaient.

- Tu ne descends pas ?

Son cœur ne loupa pas un battement, il frôla carrément l'arrêt cardiaque! Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Akari était encore là.

- Hein ??...heu…si, si bien sur. Mais je voulais d'abords prendre une douche. Fini-t-il par répondre alors que son cœur tentait difficilement de reprendre un rythme normal.

- C'est vrai que t'as l'air plutôt fatigué. Je pensais pas que jouer au go pouvait être aussi épuisant.

Hikaru sentit une nouvelle fois la chaleur affluer à son visage tandis qu'Akari le regardait fixement.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté avec lui au lieu de venir avec nous ?

Surpris par le ton presque accusateur de la question, il fixa à son tour la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On est venu ici pour être tous ensemble et toi tu pars avec lui à la première occasion, dès qu'il est là il faut toujours que tu ailles jouer avec, les autres ne t'intéressent plus.

- Quoi ??...Mais non….

- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un gosse de riche et parce qu'il est doué au Go il se croit tout permit. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas d'amis, que personne ne veut lui adresser la parole et que….

- CA SUFFIT !!!! Explosa Hikaru. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Akari mais il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser insulter l'homme qu'il aimait sans réagir, amie ou non.

- Tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu n'as aucun droit de le critiquer comme ça ! Mais enfin Akari qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Tout ça c'est sa faute ! Il faut toujours qu'il vienne tout gâcher, il n'aurait jamais du être là. Tu devais rester avec moi, on devait être ensemble.

- Mais enfin Akari de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Sur le coup, il était perdu, il ne comprenait décidément pas ce que son amie était en train de raconter, c'est lui qui n'arrêtait pas de se cogner la tête et c'était elle qui divaguait ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'ils devaient rester ensemble ?

Alors qu'il se demandait si son amie n'avait pas fumé la moquette du couloir, celle-ci en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et, le temps qu'il s'en rende compte elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, les faisant tout deux tomber à la renverse. Il se retrouva donc allongé sur le sol de la chambre avec Akari au-dessus de lui.

Totalement déboussolé par le comportement inhabituel de la jeune femme, il ne réagit absolument pas lorsqu'elle rapprocha son visage du sien dans l'intention évidente de l'embrasser. Et encore moins lorsque le dit visage s'éloigna tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'était approché et que le poids de son corps sur le sien disparu brusquement.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Akira avait aperçu les amis d'Hikaru se diriger à l'extérieur là où avait lieu le feu d'artifice, ou du moins une partie de ses amis, car il en manquait une à l'appel, et le fait qu'Hikaru soit lui aussi absent n'était pas pour le rassurer, loin de là. Il avait senti de quoi son amie était capable, et connaissant la perspicacité, quasi inexistante, du semi blond pour se qui est des sentiments, il préférait le trouver le plus vite possible avant qu'elle n'aie l'idée de lui sauter dessus. (no comment ;p)

Alors qu'il approchait de la chambre, il entendit des éclats de voix, deux personnes étaient apparemment en train de se disputer, l'une des voix appartenant à Hikaru, il n'était pas difficile d'identifier la deuxième.

Curieux, il avança silencieusement, son amour semblait vraiment énervé, il tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

- CA SUFFIT !!!! Tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu n'as aucun droit de le critiquer comme ça ! Mais enfin Akari qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

- Tout ça c'est ça faute ! Il faut toujours qu'il vienne tout gâcher, il n'aurait jamais du être là. Tu devais rester avec moi, on devait être ensemble.

- Mais enfin Akari de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Akira avait beau ne pas avoir suivi toute la conversation, ça ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre que l'on parlait de lui.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il se risqua à jeter un œil pour voir se qui se passait dans la chambre. Juste à temps pour la voir s'approche de lui et lui sauter dessus les faisant tout deux tomber au sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se précipite sur la jeune femme et l'arrache du corps de _SON_ amant, juste au moment où elle allait l'embrasser, et lui envoie la gifle la plus magistrale qu'elle ait jamais reçue dans sa vie.

Il savait que sa réaction était disproportionnée, le picotement qu'il ressentait dans sa main témoignant de la "vitalité" avec laquelle il l'avait frappée, et que s'il avait réagi de la sorte s'était pas pure jalousie, mais il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Il en éprouvait plutôt une certaine satisfaction, surtout en repensant à tout se qu'elle lui avait craché à la figure la dernière fois. Mais une fois la tension redescendue il se rendit compte de se qui avait failli se passer mais surtout qu'Hikaru ne l'avait pas évitée et ne s'était pas débattu quand elle lui avait sauté dessus et il senti une boule se former dans son estomac.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

C'est en entendant un « SCHBAAFF » pour le moins retentissant qu'Hikaru retrouva quelque peu ses esprits et se releva refaisant défiler la scène dans sa tête.

D'accord, la moquette avait rien avoir, elle avait carrément attaqué le parquet.

Voulant savoir comment il s'en était tiré il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à….Akira ??

- A…Akira ?

Cette fois il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, qu'est-ce qu'Akira faisait là ? Et pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon ?

Un regard à la fois en colère, triste et …blessé ? Bon sang ! Il avait du arrivé au moment ou Akari…

Paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne s'imagine des choses, Hikaru tenta de se justifier.

- C'est… c'est pas se que tu crois, j'te jure…c'est elle qui…

- C'est pas la peine j'en ai assez vu, depuis le début elle n'arrête pas d'essayer de se mettre entre nous, mais là...

Le ton froid utilisé laissa Hikaru sans voix, Akira ne lui avait plus parlé de cette façon depuis leur match au tournoi des collèges où celui-ci avait cru qu'il se moquait de lui.

- Akira… tenta-t-il encore.

- Je te faisais confiance, j'ai cru que cette fois tu ne me mentirais plus. Cette fois sa voix n'était plus froide, mais déçue.

Et sans que le méché ne s'y attende, il fit volte face et sorti de la chambre en courrant. Et le temps qu'Hikaru ne reprenne ses esprits et se lance après lui, il avait déjà disparu.

Déterminé, cependant, à tout faire pour le récupérer, il parti sans plus tarder à sa recherche, oubliant totalement la présence de la brune toujours dans la chambre.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Mais une demi-heure plus tard, c'est bredouille qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il avait parcouru tout l'hôtel sans résultat, Akira n'y était pas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le chercher dehors mais la nuit était tombée, la température avait baissé et il était inquiet.

Sa veste était restée dans sa chambre mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il pu entendre la voix de Waya qui semblait énervé.

- Je vais lui casser la figure !

- Waya calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'agiter de la sorte sans savoir de quoi il retourne. Répondit une voix qu'Hikaru reconnu comme étant celle d'Izumi.

Intrigué, il resta caché derrière la porte qu'il avait réussi à entre ouvrir sans se faire remarquer.

- Ce qui c'est passé, Akari vient de nous le dire, ce bâtard de Toya la giflée sans raison, voilà ce qui c'est passé !

A ces mots, Hikaru fronça les sourcils, ce n'était absolument pas ce qui c'était passé.

Il fût interrompu dans ses réflexions pas la brune qui reprenait son histoire d'une voix larmoyante, qui sonnait totalement fausse et extrêmement agaçante à l'oreille du méché.

- C'est un fou furieux ! Alors que j'étais tranquillement avec Hikaru, il m'a sauté dessus et m'a giflé alors que je n'avais rien fait !

- Tu es sur que c'est ce qui c'est réellement passé ? Demanda alors Nase, pas totalement convaincue.

- Tu insinue que je mens ?

Je dis simplement que Toya est connu pour son comportement calme et réfléchi, et je trouve étrange qu'il puisse s'énerver comme ça sans raison, et puis où est passé Hikaru ?

Il avait toujours su que Nase était une fille très intelligente, il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui dire un de ces jours.

- Ce sale gosse de riche est jaloux de ne pas pouvoir s'accaparer totalement Hikaru. Cracha-t-elle, interrompant la jeune Inseï.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Hikaru dont la colère allait grandissante au fur et à mesure des insultes, de celle qu'il croyait être son amie, à l'encontre de _son_ rival. (il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de le critiquer !)

Débarquant furieusement dans la chambre, se fut à son tour de cracher son venin.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Si Akira t'as giflée c'est parce que tu l'avais mérité, et si tu l'insulte encore une seule fois c'est moi qui t'en mettrai une !

Hikaru fulminait, alors que les autres le regardaient complètement stupéfaits de le voir réagir de cette façon. Akari fut la première à se reprendre.

- Hikaru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je n'ai absolument rien f…

- Ho que si tu as fait quelque chose ! Et depuis le début même, je refusais de le voir mais Akira me l'a fait remarquer, depuis que l'on est arrivés ici tu n'as pas arrêté de te mettre entre lui et moi.

- C'est espèce de…

Mais elle s'interrompit net sous le regard menaçant du jeune homme qui c'était dangereusement rapproché, dès qu'elle avait commencé sa phrase, prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution.

L'aura de colère émanant de lui, intensifiée par sa frustration de ne pas avoir trouvé le brun et à sont inquiétude de ne pas savoir où il était, était telle que ses amis n'osaient l'approcher et ne pouvaient qu'assister à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, scène dont les éléments leurs échappaient complètement.

Insensible aux interrogations de ses amis, le semi blond reprit sa tirade.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus, Akira ne se serai pas fait des idées et ne serait pas parti !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ce que nous faisions tout les deux ? Ce ne sont pas ses affaires de toute façon, ça ne le regarde pas ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Mais nous ne faisions rien du tout ! Et bien sur que ça le regarde puisque je sors avec lui !

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce virent leur mâchoire se fracasser sur le sol aux paroles du méché. Ils le regardèrent tous comme si il venait de leur annoncer que le Meijin avait décider de ce recycler dans les claquettes.

- AHAHAHAH !!! Très drôle Hikaru, t'as presque failli me convaincre.

Mais celui-ci restait impassible.

- Tu te fiche de moi ? Demanda finalement Akari en cessant de rire.

- J'en ai l'air ? Répondit-il presque dédaigneusement. J'aime Akira, je l'aime plus que tout, c'est lui qui m'a permit d'en arriver là ou j'en suis aujourd'hui, qui m'a donné la force de continuer même quand moi j'étais près à tout lâcher, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour le garder. Que tu me crois ou non je m'en contre fiche, ce n'est pas toi qui y changera quelque chose.

Hikaru s'était radoucit au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Quand aux autres, dire qu'ils étaient estomaqués eut été un euphémisme. Mais ça ne les avait pas empêché d'être touchés par l'émotion qu'Hikaru avait laissé transparaître dans ses paroles, même Waya - et c'était dur à reconnaître - l'avait remarqué.

Enfin, tous, sauf une. Elle, n'avait retenu qu'une chose : ce sale bourge efféminé lui avait encore une fois voler Hikaru, et ça, elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Aucuns, cependant, n'eut le temps de réagir qu'une voix que tous connaissaient se fit entendre.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤◊¤

Après s'être enfui de la chambre, Akira, qui courait sans regarder où il allait, la vue troublée par les larmes, c'était instinctivement dirigé vers la falaise. Là où il avait lui retrouvé Hikaru le matin même, et pourtant ça lui semblait bien plus lointain maintenant. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il s'assit sur le rebord du précipice.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de manière cohérente, une seule chose tournait en boucle devant ses yeux : cette fille se jetant sur Hikaru et celui-ci se laissant faire sans chercher à la repousser. L'hypocrisie, la jalousie, les insultes, ça ne lui faisait plus rien, mais la trahison, ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il avait mal, son cœur semblait hésiter entre sortir de sa cage thoracique ou tout simplement arrêter de battre et enfin le laisser en paix. Une boule coincée dans la gorge semblait empêcher ses larmes de couler, comme un dernier barrage l'empêchant de craquer. Il laissa son regard s'égarer sur le paysage, respirant profondément, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Le vent fouettait son visage, semblant lui apporter soutient et apaisement, lentement il retrouvait son calme, son sang-froid.

Après quelques temps, il ne saurait dire combien, il pu réfléchir plus sereinement et revoir la scène d'un œil plus neutre. Il voyait toujours la même chose, pourtant… quelque chose ne collait pas. Si vraiment Hikaru lui avait menti, pourquoi être resté avec lui toute la journée ? Pourquoi l'avoir défendu fasse aux insultes que lui lançait son amie ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé faire ?

S'était-il vraiment trompé ? C'était possible après tout, il avait tellement peur de le perdre qu'il ne l'avait même pas laisser s'expliquer, préférant garder son orgueil plutôt que risquer de se faire rejeter.

Avait-il tout gâché alors que leur histoire venait à peine de commencer ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un jour et lui la première chose qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de douter de lui à la première occasion. Il n'était plus sur de rien mais il n'avait qu'une seule façon de savoir s'il ne s'était pas emporter, comme il le faisait souvent quand il s'agissait d'Hikaru. Maintenant il n'était plus ni triste ni en colère, il était terrorisé.

Lentement il se leva et respira profondément, tentant de trouver dans le paysage apaisant en face de lui, le courage qui lui faisait défaut. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait jamais été lâche et il ne commencerait pas maintenant, si vraiment il s'était trompé alors il s'excuserai, en espérant qu'Hikaru lui pardonnerait et voudrait encore de lui. Et s'il avait eu raison, et bien, il lui dirait sa façon de penser.

Alors qu'il avançait, de plus en plus anxieux, vers la chambre d'Hikaru, un bruit de dispute le fit relever la tête. Ça lui rappelait trop ce qui s'était passé à peine une heure avant, inconsciemment il se mit à avancer plus vite, alors qu'une angoisse sourde faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Arrivé devant la porte, restée entrouverte après l'entrée fracassante d'Hikaru, il pu une nouvelle fois entendre l'homme qu'il aimait se disputer avec son amie, mais cette fois ce qu'il entendit fit disparaître tous ses doutes, ne laissant qu'une sensation de béatitude difficilement réprimée.

- Mais nous ne faisions rien du tout ! Et bien sur que ça le regarde puisque je sors avec lui !

Alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait, Akira lui craignait que son cœur sorte de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort.

- AHAHAHAH !!! Très drôle Hikaru, t'as presque failli me convaincre.

Mais quelle gourde cette fille. Ne pu s'empêcher de penser Akira.

- Tu te fiche de moi ? Demanda finalement Akari en cessant de rire.

- J'en ai l'air ? J'aime Akira, je l'aime plus que tout, c'est lui qui m'a permit d'en arriver là où j'en suis aujourd'hui, qui m'a donné la force de continuer même quand moi j'étais près à tout lâcher, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour le garder. Que tu me crois ou non je m'en contre fiche, ce n'est pas toi qui y changera quelque chose.

Cette fois il ne pouvait plus attendre, silencieusement il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Mais personne ne fit attention à lui trop surpris par la déclaration du méché, ils le fixaient tous comme s'il était devenu fou. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il fit se pour quoi il était entré.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Tous se retournèrent d'un coup. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait rit de les voir tous sursauter mais il était trop concentrer sur son semi blond pour y penser. Celui-ci le regardait, les yeux écarquiller, il ne semblait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Hikaru, en effet, ne revenait pas de voir Akira devant lui alors qu'il l'avait cherché partout en vain. Et surtout il ne savait pas quelle réaction avoir, apparemment le brun avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit et il l'aimait toujours. Mais était-il encore en colère contre lui ?

- A…Akira…je…

Mais il ne pu finir ça phrase. En effet le jeune prodigue n'avait cessé d'avancer et l'avait saisi par la nuque, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Trop heureux de cette réaction, le semi blond se fit un plaisir de répondre au baiser le plus fougueusement possible.

Mais l'instant fut brisé par un cri scandalisé, à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Arrêter !!

D'un seul mouvement, les deux garçons se retournèrent en direction des autres personnes présentent qui, à partir du moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés leurs étaientt totalement sorti de la tête, et plus précisément de la jeune femme à l'origine du cri.

- Il…il t'as…et toi tu…

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, elle semblait ne pas croire se qu'elle venait de voir.

- Akari…

- Comment tu peux faire ça ? Comment tu peux ME faire ça ? Et avec lui, avec un garçon.

- Akari…

- C'est dégoûtant.

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau essayer de lui parler, Hikaru se pétrifia à ces mots. Bien qu'Akira et lui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en discuter, il n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que certaines personnes n'accepteraient pas leur relation, mais il avait espéré que ses amis, eux, comprendraient. Mais de toute évidence la réaction d'Akari lui prouvait le contraire, et ça le blessait profondément.

Sentant le trouble de son amant, Akira ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir une fois de plus.

- TAIS TOI !!

Surprise par le ton employé, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de lui parler comme ça ! Tu crois pouvoir donner des leçons aux autres mais tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans une glace ! Tu n'es qu'une sale peste égoïste, parce que tu prétends l'aimer tu crois avoir tous les droits sur lui, mais c'est faux ! Si tu faisais attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi au lieu de te prendre pour le nombril du monde, tu te serai rendue compte qu'il ne t'as jamais vu autrement que comme une amie, qu'il ne t'as jamais aimée comme tu l'aurais voulu et que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Alors redescend sur terre ! Espèce de sale garce !!

Choqués.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier l'effet qu'avait produit l'éclat d'Akira. Waya, Naze, Izumi et Fuku, qui ne connaissaient Akira qu'à travers les matchs qu'ils l'avaient vu disputer, n'en revenaient pas de voir le si impassible fils du Meijin s'énerver et surtout proférer de telles insultes. Même Hikaru, qui pourtant s'était plus d'une fois disputer avec lui, et donc connaissait le caractère fougueux qui se cachait derrière son calme apparent, ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça.

Mais la plus choquée restait Akari, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, le brun l'avait quand même effrayée, mais ce n'était rien tant qu'au fait que cette sale pédale osait l'insulter devant ses amis.

- Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un sale fils de riche, un bon à rien qui se sert de son père pour avoir tout se qu'il veux. Si tu n'as aucun amis ce n'est pas pour rien, tu n'a rien pour toi, tu ne sers à rien. Personne ne veut de toi !

Elle était jalouse et ne disait ça que pour lui faire du mal, pour le blesser, et elle avait réussi son coup. C'était des points sensibles chez lui, bien qu'il fasse tout pour ne pas le montrer, il avait toujours souffert d'être seul, de n'avoir aucun ami de son âge à cause de son talent et de sa maturité trop précoce pour son âge. C'est pour cela il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être blessé, cette garce avait touché en plein cœur et ça faisait sacrément mal.

Bien qu'il fasse tout pour ne rien montrer, Hikaru avait bien vu son amant, déjà pâle habituellement, devenir de plus en plus blême fasse à la tirade de la brune et ça le rendait furieux.

Mais Akari aussi l'avait remarqué, c'était jouissif de voir l'arrogant petit génie se décomposer devant elle, et elle comptait bien l'enfoncer encore plus.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse n'est-ce pas ? Ricana-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'à force de n'avoir que des lèches bottes à tes pieds tu ne dois….

CLAC !!!

Encore sonnée, elle porta sa main à sa joue où une marque rouge apparaissait déjà, témoignant de la force avec laquelle elle avait été frappée. Incrédule elle fixa Hikaru qui, la main encore levée, la fixait également. Incompréhension contre rage et dégoût.

- Hikaru ??

- TAIS TOI ! Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole, plus jamais. Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? C'est toi qui es dégueulasse ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais être aussi mauvaise, et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être ami avec quelqu'un comme toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, je ne te connais plus.

Hikaru était fou de rage, il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler que cette fille qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie ait pu agir de façon aussi ignoble. Non seulement contre celui qu'il aimait, mais devant lui en plus.

- Que… quoi ? Comment tu peux me dire ça à moi ? Elle semblait scandalisée. Et vous, vous ne dites rien ? Dites lui que j'ai raison, qu'il ne peut pas faire ça. Reprit-elle en se retournant vers leurs amis.

Hikaru sursauta, avec tout ça il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là eux aussi. Anxieux, il se tourna lui aussi vers eux.

Pour les voir fixer Akari avec un mélange de dégoût et de mépris. Même Waya, qui pourtant n'appréciait pas Akira – loin de là - semblait révolté par l'attitude de la jeune femme. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui répondit.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ? C'est sa vie. Si Hikaru est heureux avec lui, je ne vois pas de quel droit on l'en empêcherait.

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché du semi blond pour finir par lui poser une main sur l'épaule pour appuyer son soutien. Touché, celui-ci lui fit sourit resplendissant, sourire qui lui fut rendu. Mais Waya fut également suivi par Fuku Nase et Izumi qui se mirent derrière Hikaru, défiant Akari de dire quoi que se soi.

Enragée de les voir de leur côté, mais clairement en position d'infériorité, elle fit la seule chose qui lui restait. Elle partit, non sans claquer la porte derrière aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

Hikaru, lui, s'était déjà retourné vers l'homme qu'il aimait et l'embrassait passionnément pour lui montrer combien il était soulagé et heureux.

Après quelques instant il le relâcha et fit face à ses amis qui les regardaient en souriant pour Nase, Fuku et Izumi et en grimaçant pour Waya. Ce qui fit rire Hikaru et sourire Akira.

- Merci. Fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.

- Tu es notre ami Hikaru, et puis maintenant on pourra voir plus souvent Toya te mettre la pâté. Lui répondit Izumi, ravi de la mine déconfite du jeune homme, alors que tous les autres éclataient de rire.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais y parait qu'ils organisent un karaoké dans la salle de réception. S'exclama soudain Nase.

- Moi d'abord ! Fut la réponse totalement synchrone de Waya et Fuku, qui partirent en courant sans un regard en arrière.

Izumi se contenta de les suivre en secouant la tête d'un air fataliste, alors que Nase lui donnait de petites tapes dans le dos dans une attitude compatissante totalement en contradiction avec le sourire, qui menaçait de faire trois fois le tour de sa tête, qu'elle affichait.

Restés seuls, Les deux amants se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autres un long moments, rassurés par la présence de l'autre.

- Je crois que je les aiment bien tes amis. Fit Akira brisant le silence.

Il sentit Hikaru sourire, la tête dans son cou.

- Je crois que c'est réciproque. Lui répondit celui-ci.

- Même Waya ?

- Haha…oui même Waya. Même s'il préférera s'arracher la langue que le reconnaître. Fini-t-il par dire en souriant sadiquement.

Rassuré, le brun se mit à lui picorer la nuque de petits baisers, remontant lentement le long de la mâchoire pour arriver jusqu'aux lèvres qu'il s'empressa de capturer. Lèvres qui furent ravies et lui répondirent avec enthousiasme. Ses mains commençaient déjà leurs explorations, se faufilant sous son pull, remontant le long de son dos.

- A…Akira… Tenta-t-il.

Mais son amant ne semblait pas très enclin à la conversation, trop occupé à lui faire un suçon alors que ses mains continuaient leur exploration.

- Hmm…

- Akira…

- Quoi ?

- Si les autres reviennent…

A contre cœur, il releva la tête, conscient qu'il avait raison. Il commençait à apprécier ses amis mais pas à ce point là tout de même. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soi, il souleva son amant dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il alors que le brun l'entraînait en dehors de la chambre.

- J'ai ma propre chambre au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié.

Hikaru ne pu que rougir furieusement sous le sous-entendu, non, il aurait de la peine à oublier, surtout après ce qu'y c'était passé la dernière fois qu'il y était entré.

- D'ailleurs tu ne sortiras pas de là avant de t'être fait pardonner. Reprit Akira, tout en déposant son fardeau sur son futon, après avoir fermé la porte d'un coup de pied.

Surpris, Hikaru le fixa son comprendre alors que le brun se positionnait au-dessus de lui, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux. Comprenant qu'il ne voyait toujours pas de quoi il parlait, Akira se fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler tout en lui retirant son pull.

- Ce n'était pas très gentil de m'abandonner comme ça sans explication, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié de me réveiller tout seul la dernière fois.

Hikaru avait de la peine à se concentrer sur se que son amant lui disait, les mains qui avaient commencé à déboutonner son pantalon et les lèvres qui parcouraient son torse y étaient pour beaucoup. Mais il réussit tout de même à se souvenir de quoi il parlait et en souriant, il décida de jouer le jeu de son amant.

- Hum… T'as raison. Comment vais-je pouvoir me faire pardonner ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ca risque d'être très long, je suis très rancunier.

D'un coup de rein, Hikaru inversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le brun. Un sourire carnassier fleuri sur ses lèvres à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Les joues rouges d'excitation, les lèvres gonflées de leurs précédents baisers, Akira était un appel à la luxure.

- Dans ce cas, je ferai bien de m'y mettre immédiatement. Souffla-t-il en s'attaquant à sa clavicule.

- Hummmm….. Fut la seule réponse qui lui parvient. Et il en était ravi.

**Fin**

**Attention :** Avant toute chose, je remercie beaucoup beaucoup **Sanashiya** grâce à qui je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais trompée de fichier et que j'avais posté l'ancienne version, non corrigée, et je m'excuse pour tous ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version bourrée de fautes d'orthographes (oui je sais il arrive qu'on ne les voies pas toutes mais là j'ai vraiment honte...je n'ose même pas les compter... -.-;; ) et je remets donc le bon.

**Note de la scribouilleuse (moi) :** Pfiuuu….enfin…. !!! XD Alors tout d'abord faut que je vous dise qu'il s'agit de ma première fic, enfin…la première que j'ai réussi à finir surtout… ;; j'ose même pas vous dire combien de temps j'ai mis avant de la poster depuis que j'ai commencer à l'écrire. j'ai trop honte… ;oP

Donc si vous avez des avis ou des conseil à me donner ben…hésiter surtout pas…

**Hikaru :** ouais elle en aurait bien besoin…

**Bang !**

"range sa batte de baseball" non mais ! Donc je disais que ce soit positif ou négatif tout avis constructif pour savoir si je peux continuer ou si je dois direct prendre ma retraite ;oP sont les bienvenus !

Sur ce je remercie tous ceux qui ont eux le courage de lire jusqu'au bout.

Bisous à tous !! XD

Himiko-Sama


End file.
